The lynx, the lion, Zeus and Orion
by AirRaider
Summary: Metal university story, Johannes is the main character, yaoi will be involved, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Metal fight beyblade story with all characters. It will involve yaoi don't like don't read.**

* * *

_"I was waiting on the bus that would take me to Metal University. Probably the greatest place for bladers to go, and my dream of going there would finally be coming true today! Oh God damn it, I forgot to tell you who I am, my name is Johannes, I'm what most people would call an oddball. I have a pretty weird obsession with cats. Enough about me though_."

I stepped down from the bus onto the campus of metal university, honestly, I was about to hop back on the bus and beg them to take me home. Unfortunately, the bus drove off, so I didn't have a choice but to head to the main building, where new students would be signing up. I walked into the building and went to the front desk.

"Name?" A girl with brown hair asked, she couldn't possibly be any older than me.

"Uh...Im Johannes." I said, did I forget to mention I was nervous AND shy?

she smiled and looked on the clipboard in her hands, "Oh yeah, we have your bey and your schedule all ready for you." She said "Oh by the way, my name's Madoka." She added cheerfully

She handed me a bey, she said it was called Beat Lynx, made especially for me. Well that made me feel a little special...

I actually got a dorm, everyone else had roommates, well except me, apparently no one else had signed up after me. So I got a dorm all to myself, oh I'm jumping for joy...

I actually met a lot of people, one guy was named gingka, he was kinda cute. And when I say that, I mean I'm gay. So a kid like me starting out in a place like this, could be the best years of my life, or a nightmare come true.

* * *

**so I hope you like it so far, I need 5 reviews before next chapter. Raider fans , I want your opinions, flames accepted.**


	2. A small accident

**Ok chap two of metal university: involves yaoi dont like dont read**

**Disclaimer: i dont own beyblade**

* * *

_"So I finally made it here. Things were going good for awhile, until..."_

I heard a beeping sound, I didn't want to get up yet. "Just a few more minutes." I said, then rolled off the bed on accident. I sat up straight, rubbing my cheek, then I remembered exactly where I was,"Oh crap! I overslept" I said rocketing off the floor and running to get my clothes on. I can't beleive I had just got here and I was going to be late on the first day! I ran out of the dorm and did a sudden turn...right into Gingka

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Gingka." I said, he had been drinking something and now it was all over the front of his shirt

"It's ok Johannes." He replied with a smile "It was an accident."

Man, he could take anything and just keep rolling with a smile on his face. I guess nothing really bothered this guy, he could shrug off anything

"Ryuga might not think the same way though.." He said glancing behind him

I had heard about Ryuga, I had heard he could be pretty mean. I paled in fear, I was too young to die

Gingka turned to me, "I should be able to get this out before he sees me though, come with me I want to introduce you to some of my friends." He said happily

"But what about classes?" I asked

Gingka laughed " They don't start for another week, my dad is the headmaster here, he always gives students a week to prepare for when classes start." He explained

Well, that made me feel like I had just asked him if the world was flat. God, I need to pay more attention to details like that. "Yeah, I would love to meet your friends." I said happily

"Great, follow me!" He said turning around a corner. I had to run to keep up with him. Soon, I saw that we were leaving the grounds and heading for a nearby park, lots of oaks and stone tables, there were quite a few people over there. I recognized Madoka, Gingka introduced me to some guys named Masamune, King, Nile, etc. There weren't a whole lot of people, but it was still hard to memorize all of their names. Things were going pretty good, Gingka was still smiling, even though all of them kept commenting on the big wet stain on his shirt

Then the smiles seemed to dim, as guy with white hair with one long strand of red came up. He saw Gingka and a look of fury washed over his face

"Hey, Ryuga." Gingka said, he sounded cheerful but he kept shooting me glances that said, "run now"

Ryuga looked at me and grimaced, something tells me that he already knew I was responsible for Gingka's accident

Well, Hell

* * *

**Well, hope you guys like chap. 2, chap 3 coming when i hit ten reviews**

**XD**


	3. Great First Day

**So here's chap 3, my chapters will be longer from now on**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade**

* * *

Ok, I've got a pissed off dragon guy in front of me. I was probably going to die here. Not one of my top priorities. I was shaking as Ryuga got closer.

"So fresh beyblade meat? Ryuga said then pointed to Gingka, "Are you the one who did that?" he said pointing to the giant stain on Gingka

I honestly thought I was going to die there, but thankfully, it was Gingka to the rescue for me. Actually things got pretty funny after that, this is EXACTLY what happened.

"Ryuga, come on leave him alone. It was a mistake, a one time mistake." Gingka said with an edge of steel in his voice. He had a intense look in his eyes, something about that told me that Gingka might have gotten into arguments with Ryuga before

"Gingka, I'm really not in the mood." Ryuga said in a huff. He tried to nudge Gingka aside but with little succes.

"Ryuga, if you try to lay on finger on him I will embarass you in ways you can't even imagine. You know I will to.I do love you but don't think I won't" Gingka said, determined

"Really, your going to embarass me? With what exactly?" Ryuga shot back

"Well, I could start with how you sleep with a stuffed dragon you named Fluffy Bottom The First?" Gingka said, then faked his own shock "Oh, did I say that out loud?" He said, desperatly trying to keep a straight face. Masamune and King however, failed miserably at that. They fell over each other laughing hard.

Ryuga turned a bright shade of red as the assembled group burst into laughter (I just remembered I forgot to tell you guys about who all was there. Hikaru, Tsubasa, Benkei, Kenta, Yu, Tithi, were among some people there, but I can't remember the others. Really, I actually thought that as a cat crazed boy, I would be the easiest to embarass. But boy was wrong!)

I couldn't even control myself, I was doubled over laughing harder than I ever had.

"Or, what about that time when you found that puppy, and insisted we take it back to the dorm with us?" Gingka continued, revealing Ryuga DID have a soft side

Several 'Awes' were head there, and Ryuga turned a brighter shade of red.

"Or what about..." Gingka started

"Ok! I'll leave him alone, if that will make you stop talking about me." Ryuga yelled and stormed off, obvi pissed

"Oh man, I better go make this right." Gingka sighed and went after Ryuga. The group started one by one leaving to go back to their dorms. I ended up going back with Masamune and King since their dorm was right acroos from mine

"Well, I hope Gingka can last the night." Masamune snickered

"Yeah, it'll be quite the challenge." King agreed

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, I hadn't known Gingka or Ryuga long enough to even guess what they were talking about.

"Well, when Gingka said he had to make things right..." Masamune started

"We both kinda knew what that meant. For Ryuga 'Make things right" means 'Fuck hard all night.' Gingka will have trouble even standing for awhile." King finished

I couldn't help snickering

"Yeah, it's pretty funny." Masamune chuckled

After that joyful little exchange, the three of us dispersed to our dorms, before I even opened the door to mine I could hear King moaning from whatever the hell Masamune was doing in there to him. When I walked in I gratefull flopped on the bed and looked at the ceiling, six more free days. Now I just needed something to do for those six days, eh, I would cross that bridge when I came to it


	4. Enemies with Jupiter (Or is it Zeus?)

**Finally, after so long, chapter four is here! I hope you all enjoy it! I worked hard.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Beyblade, if I did, well lets not go there for now.**

* * *

I woke up stretching and yawning. Yesterday had been pretty hilarious, I still laugh just thinking about it. I got my clothes on and headed out, might as well make the most of the days before classes start. I was walking around campus, just taking in the sights, when I saw Gingka walking with quite a noticable limp. I tried not to burst into laughter seeing that. The first thing I did was walk over there and help him out.

"You ok Gingka?" I asked, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, I'm fine Johannes." Gingka said with a slight smile. Ok, Gingka is soooo cute with the way he smiles. His brilliant, melt-away smiles... Ok, getting off topic now. I helped him over to a nearby bench. Once we were there, he told me about a upcoming small beyblade tournament.

"Well, it's not really a tournament. It's just a lot of people getting together to see who is the best blader. We always do this at the beginning of the school year, and another time at the end." He explained

"Well, it still sounds really exciting. Could I join in on something like that?" I asked him, getting riled up

He laughed at how excited I was getting, "Of course Johannes, anyone can join. But I'm going to be in it too, so you might have a hard time with it." He said

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" I said standing up, "When is it starting.?" I asked

"Later on today. You'll have plenty of time to get ready." He assured me

"Ok, Thanks Gingka!" I called, running back to my dorm. I was going to grab my Lynx, maybe get some training in. My first tournament, yeah it wouldn't be official, but it was still exciting. I was still turning as I turned a corner...straight into someone. I saw pink hair and the next moment I was on the floor with somebody on my other side. I sat up and looked at the person I had ran into. "Hey, I'm sorry about that, you ok?" I asked

The guy looked at me with his deep blue eyes. His pink hair fell right above his eyes. "Don't worry about it." He said, but something about that look in his eyes told me that he would get me for this later.

He stood up and held out his hand, "I'm Dynamis, and you are?" He said

"Johannes." I said simply.

Dynamis nodded slowly, "Johannes, I'll remember that. Later." He said and walked down the way I had just come from. I was still watching where he had gone even after he had turned the corner, out of my sight. I turned back around and returned to my dorm, it took me a few minutes to find my bey, in just two days I had turned this place into a pigsty. I finally caught a glimpse of gold and pulled it out from a pile of clothes I had unpacked and threw on the floor the night before. I went outside into an open clearing to get were already other bladers getting ready for the tournament.

I found a good place to start and tried launching my bey. The first few times I failed, Lynx spun for about two seconds, then just fell over. I kept trying and trying, but I couldn't launch it right. I tried one last time...and failed again. I was about to give up when I heard someone come up behind me.

"You seem to be having some trouble." His voice was smooth like silk.

"Uh, yeah" I said turning around. I blinked at the boy in front of me. The guy in front of me had blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a some sort of red jacket, with blue jeans. He looked absolutley breathtaking.

"Here, let me help you." He said and picked up my bey and passed it back to me. He walked behind me and guided my arms up to a comfortable position. He told me to keep my arms up, to stand straight. Well, that was hard considering my legs felt like jelly. This close, he smelled like sandalwood, it was hard to stay focused like that.

"Now, tighten your grip, stay focused on the point you want to launch at, and let it rip." He said. I kept my gaze locked on a patch of concrete, and yanked the ripcord. I expected Lynx to fall as soon as it hit the ground, but, to my amazement, Lynx kept spinning. It kept it steady and zoomed off around the walkway. I jumped into the air with joy. I turned to face the person who had helped me. "Oh thank you sooooooo much! I'm Johannes." I said merrily

He laughed "My name is Chris." He said. Chris smiled ,"Are you going to take part in that tournament this afternoon?" He asked

"Yeah, that's why I was training, to get ready." I said with a smile

"Well, maybe you could help me train as well?" He said holding up his bey. "This is Phantom Orion, it's a pretty wicked bey." He was talking with a tone of confidence.

"Oh really? you think your bey can beat mine?" I asked, looking pretty overconfident myself.

Chris smiled, then a surprised yelp and a crash took our attention away from one another. We looked to where the yelp had come from and I gasped. Lynx had knocked over Dynamis, I guess he had been using the walkway and Lynx hit his legs. I ran over to him and the first thing out of my mouth was

"Guess you might need to watch your step, huh?" Ok, I will admit that saying that was a bad move on my part. I should have made sure he was ok, instead I made a Joke about his falling over.

He looked at me with a glare that said "I'm going to kill you." He got up and brushed himself off. He was wearing something totally different then when I had seen him. Before he was wearing white robe things, now he was wearing a black T-shirt, jeans, and Nike shoes. Much more modern ensemble.

"Chis, where have you been? I've been looking for you." Dynamis said, with a little bit of a whining tone.

"I was just helping Johannes." Chris said nonchantly. Now something told me that response was going to make Dynamis angry.

Dynamis DID reden a little bit, then said, "Ok, but you said that we were going to train together before the tournament."

"Oh, right I forgot!" He said, with a genuinely shocked look on his face. He looked at me apologetically and said, "Sorry Johannes, I have to help Dynamis."

Dynamis perked up after that and kissed Chris, right on the mouth. Oh don't tell me...

" Well, we better get going D. If you wanna train." Chris said, starting off in one direction. Dynamis started to follow, then turned around to face me, "This isn't over Cat Boy." He said then followed Chris

I stared at them walking away. Dnamis' words still going through my head "This isn't over Cat Boy"


	5. A Training Partner

_"Ok, I made some friends and at least one enemy, it couldn't be that bad could it?" _Was the only thought going through my head as I sat in the courtyard, waiting for the tournament to start. Gingka said that I should expect some pretty wicked bladers at the thing. I was actually kind of worried, after that little incident with Dynamis... No, I don't need to be thinking about that! I need to stay focused on the fact that the tournament was this afternoon, and I had hardly trained! I needed somebody to train with, but right now things seemed pretty bleak.

Pretty soon after that, I saw a familiar purple haired blader. Great! Tithi could help me train, and for him it would be like a great big game. We would both get something good out of this. I ran to catch up with Tithi. I finally caught him and asked if her wanted to help me train and what I got was.

"Sorry Kitty, I got to meet Yu right now."

Ok, that plan didin't work. There had to be someone who could help me out!

_"Attention all Metal university students, the one day tournament will begin at 6:00 this afternoon." an intercom announced for everyone to hear._

I glanced at my watch. It was 3:00 now, I had 3 more hours left to get in as much training as I could. I was totally screwed. I hung my head in defeat and was heading back to my dorm when a sudden updraft pulled me out of my funk. I looked up as I heard the roaring of a tornado. I saw that there really was a tornado not too far from where I was. It soon disipated and where the tornado had been was a bey, with a teenager with moss green hair and some admitedly awesome clothes. It was like a rain of beys shortly after the tornado left.

I watched in total awe as the green haired teen retrieved his bey, then started walking away from the mass pile of beys. I don't know why, but I found myself running after him. Maybe this guy could help me train. I managed to catch up to him, but he didn't even turn back. He just said, "Leave me alone new guy."

Ok, never in my life have I felt so irritated. I hadn't even said anything, but he had the nerve to talk to me like that?!I wasn't going to stand for that. I readied Lynx and got ready to launch. I ripped the cord and watched in shook as he turned around and launched his own. Lynx went flying over my head and crashed into some trash cans, it had stopped spinning when it landed. I couldn't believe it! Lynx defeated in a matter of moments. Just who was this guy?

He looked at me for a moment, then said, "You know, launching your bey while I wasn't prepared might have been a good idea. Unfortunately you tried to launch at the best blader at this school. Which of course is _moi_, Kyoya." He said, with a bit of a taunting tone in his voice. Ok, that made me mad, just who did he think he is? Saying he was the greatest blader here, praising me just to diss me afterwards?

"So what's your name kid?" He asked

"Johannes." I shot back

"Wow, touchy, listen, I know you are preparing for the tournament. I can help if you want?" he offered

"You, would help me?" I asked

"Yeah, sure I would only train you to where you could make it through, like two or three rounds. If you went agaisnt me, however, you would probably get creamed." He said

"Ok, listen, I don't need your help. I can get ready for this thing all on my own!" I said

"Really? Your bey didn't last two seconds agaisnt mine, and I was only using a fraction of my power." Kyoya informed me

I couldn't believe that. Only a fraction of his power? What if I really couldn't go agaisnt the other beys in the tournament. I had to work harder, had to get stronger and faster. I could sense the only way to do this was to train, and, like it or not, I had to workj with Kyoya on it.

"Fine, I accept your invitation." I said, a little too shrewdly

Kyoya grinned "Your going to beg for a break almost right after we begin." He promised. Ok, I didn't like the sound of that. I could only hope that the training wouldn't be THAT intense...

* * *

**Ok, I know I promised that I would make the chapters longer, but I couldnt take the risk. My computer has been seriously messed up, if I save anything it's gone the next day. I'm sorry, I will try to fix my computer ASAP. Until then, wish me luck Raider fans. I want 10 more reviews on this chapter before chapter six comes out.**

**Lots of LUV ~AirRaider**


End file.
